


You Put My Soul To Rest

by exo_miracles



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_miracles/pseuds/exo_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon can kill vampires, demons, werewolves, you name it. But when he moves into a new house what does he do when a cute, chatty ghost starts appearing every night? Or is there more to the lost ghost that helps Taekwoon sleep at night when nothing else can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put My Soul To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> ...I made an attempt. I suck at titles. And I apologize in advance for all the anime references, I can't help it. Seeing Hyuk channel his inner Naruto every now and then is really the best so I couldn't resist. That and Hakyeon's [candle making](http://cha-squad.tumblr.com/post/147971396677/cha-nnnnn-candle-making-with-cha)  
>  hobby is seriously the cutest.

Sweat trickles down the side of Taekwoon's temple as he lugs the last of the heavy boxes inside. His new house is small but more than enough for one person. The haphazard stacks of boxes containing his belongings look like they could fall over any second but Taekwoon could care less, tired and ready to collapse on his none existent bed. He grumbles to Leo, his fluffy orange persian cat, who's been watching him struggle with the boxes from his comfy spot on the window sill the entire time. "Hyuk's been rubbing off on you hasn't he?" He demands. Leo in turn blinks his eyes and turns to jump out the window with a swish of a tail to explore his new territory. "I knew it," Taekwoon mutters to himself. His youngest friend and co-worker, Sanghyuk, much like Leo, used to be more timid and even respectful towards him. Now both seem to have Taekwoon placed at the bottom of their hierarchy of important people, which only changes on occasion when he gives them food. His other co-worker and friend, Hongbin, at least treats him slightly better. Although maybe that was because Taekwoon likes neatness and order almost as much as he does, unlike Sanghyuk and Leo who thoroughly enjoyed making a mess and seeing Hongbin riled up. 

Taekwoon works as an officer in an organization known as the Guardians. He, Sanghyuk and Hongbin's work as a team in the Field Work department, unofficially dubbed the Hunters Department by pretty much everyone in the organization and even the city. It's at the point where introducing himself as a Field Officer gets him blank stares until he rolls his eyes and states he is a Hunter. Instead of blank stares he receives awed looks sometimes accompanied by fear. He's used to this by now, his team famous in the organization, after years of free lancing in his late teens before joining the Guardians with Sanghyuk and Hongbin. 

Their small, young team the best at hunting and handling out of control werewolves, blood crazed vampires, mischievous fae and all other creatures that terrorize the city at night. While the organization does allow non-humans to join, Taekwoon's team is human. Mostly. Some say Taekwoon's a psychic or clairvoyant, how else to explain his too sharp reflexes or when he aims his knives at creatures lurking in the dark before anyone else spots them? Taekwoon says it's just instinct while Sanghyuk, the anime nerd he is, says he senses chakra or chi, always trying to get him to choose between Naruto _(He's got the nine-tailed fox in him!)_ or Ling Yao _(He's one of the best fighters and he's not even an alchemist.)_. Taekwoon secretly prefers Sasuke because they both have to deal with idiots on a daily basis. 

Hongbin is the team's strategist, well versed in any and all creatures they've encountered and have yet to meet. He knows their specific weaknesses and strengths, which weapons and charms work best and he is the level headed one that knows when to retreat, especially when Taekwoon and Sanghyuk are too wound up in a fight and don't want to back out. He also makes sure to clean them up after a rough fight, _"Not because I care if you idiots bleed to death, do you know how hard it to get out these blood stains?!"_.

Sanghyuk on the other hand may be the youngest but he's known as the largest of the three and arguably the strongest. What others don't know is that Sanghyuk's father who abandoned his mother and him as a child was a werewolf. While Sanghyuk doesn't turn into a howling wolf on full moons, his nails grow slightly longer and sharper, his usually warm brown eyes almost glow amber and his senses become sharper than Taekwoon's. On these days Taekwoon and Hongbin make sure to keep him out of the office and "on parole" (more like snuggled up at home marathoning anime) because they have enough unwanted attention on them and they were too lazy to handle the paperwork when they first joined the organization. 

Taekwoon spends most of the day arranging and organizing his furniture and appliances. After getting out his mattress and shoving it into a corner of his new bedroom, Taekwoon decides to try and rest at least even if sleep is impossible for him most nights. He took a few well earned days off to move and he has one more day to finish unpacking his precious few belongings. Sanghyuk and Hongbin, the jerks, didn't even stop by to help him, only sending him _"Good luck moving in!"_ and _"See u back at work!"_ texts. After the usual rolling around and punching his shapeless pillow routine Taekwoon reaches for his phone and selects a playlist, titled 'Dreams', that is familiar to him as his own breathing, after listening to it for more nights than he could remember. By now Taekwoon is somewhat dependant on the music, not being able to sleep without it. The first song starts off and Taekwoon sings along quietly, his only audience is Leo, who is again lying down on the window sill right above the mattress, looking out into the darkness. Eventually Taekwoon gets tired of singing and starts humming. Leo jumps down on the mattress a while later next to a sleeping Taekwoon, curling up at his feet, finished with his job keeping Taekwoon company when sleep seeks to evade him.

*

In the still darkness of the night, Leo's ears twitch unconsciously. Something shifts in the shadows. Feline eyes snap open but the darkness is stagnant as it usually is. The persian eyes the room warily before moving to lie on top of Taekwoon's chest and goes back to sleep.

*

Taekwoon wakes to a very heavy ball of fluff almost stifling him. He glares at Leo for the rude wake up call after shoving him off his face with some effort. Maybe a diet is in order. Leo, as if sensing the direction of his thoughts, purposefully walks over to his empty bowl. Taekwoon sighs, knowing he could never refuse Leo, and goes about finding food for the both of them. 

*

Surprisingly, Sanghyuk and Hongbin do stop by and bring lunch much to Taekwoon's delight. They also bring coffee and Taekwoon almost, _almost_ , professes his love for them. They actually help him out a bit too instead of watching him struggle while cuddling Leo. The day goes by again, too quickly for Taekwoon's liking but at least his house is in order by the end of it. Late at night once again continues with his useless struggle for sleep. He starts up his usual playlist on his phone before closing his eyes and starts to sing. Less than a minute into the song and Taekwoon hears a loud, hair raising hiss from Leo's spot on the window sill. Taekwoon immediately reaches for the knife he has under his pillow. The room looks dark and empty as usual, nothing amiss at first. Then his sharp eyes pick up on the wavering darkness in a corner of the room. He moves forward despite Leo's warning growl. Usually Taekwoon knows when something has malice or killing intent aimed at him. In this room all he senses is confusion and discomfort. Flicking on a dull lamp, Taekwoon narrows his focus on the corner of the room. 

The darkness is gone and there's no monster hidden there but a young man with frightened eyes cowering in the corner. Taekwoon lowers his knife but doesn't put it down. "Who are you?" he asks softly, not wanting to scare the spirit? any further. The young man looks surprised, "Do I know you? Wait of course I don't, you were just going to gut me with that knife. How did you get here? Or rather what am I doing here? Oh where's my manners, my name's Hakyeon. What's yours?" Taekwoon stares at the man, spirit, whatever he is, who is smiling at him now, waiting on an answer. Taekwoon's not sure what he was expecting but certainly not a lost, bubbly, talkative (pretty) young man with purple hair who may or may not be dead, in his room asking for his name. "...My name is Taekwoon," he answers slowly, "...and the spitting, overweight cat in the back is Leo." Leo releases another hiss either in response to Taekwoon's introduction or to Hakyeon, who moved forward as if to pick up the persian. Hakyeon pouts at the cat, clearly wanting to snuggle the fluff ball. Taekwoon shakes his head at the sight before him. He collapses on his bed, assured that there's no real threat.

"He'll only give you a chance if you give him food," he says to a pouting Hakyeon who just received a scratch on the back of his hand for trying to pet Leo. He brightens up again, smiling at Taekwoon before moving closer to Taekwoon and sitting on the other end of the bed. "Sooo where am I? Why am I here?" he asks while swinging his legs. Taekwoon smells the faint scent of flowers coming from Hakyeon. "You're in my room. On my bed. And I would like to know why you're here as well." Hakyeon shrugs, "Not sure, I remember going to sleep and then I was standing in the darkness but then you were there with your pointy knife looking like you were gonna slit my throat or something. I thought I was dreaming but then there's no way I could dream up someone like you. I'd definitely remember if I met you in real life." Taekwoon blushes at this, ducking his head so Hakyeon wouldn't see. Taekwoon's 90% sure Hakyeon is a spirit who hasn't realized they've died and is just wandering around but he doesn't say anything. "If you just appeared, maybe you'll simply disappear? Anyhow, it's better to wait till morning, it's not good to leave the house at this late at night," he says. Hakyeon looks at the clock on the wall, "Wait it's three o'clock? In the middle of the night?! I'm sorry you should be sleeping now. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Taekwoon stops Hakyeon from apologizing, amused by his worry, "It's okay, really, I'm usually up at this time most nights...I'm used to it." Hakyeon looks even more upset at this, "That's not good. You have insomnia? I could help but not while I'm stuck here. Ah! Why don't I sing you a lullaby? I've been told I have a nice voice." Taekwoon doesn't stop him partly because he doesn't know how to refuse Hakyeon and partly because Taekwoon really does like the sound of Hakyeon's pleasant voice filling up the usual silence instead of his own. 

*

Taekwoon wakes up with a start. He looks around for Hakyeon but the room is bright with sunlight and there's no sign of the cherry purple haired man. His bed smells of flowers. He wracks his brain, trying to figure out what happened last night. All that surfaces is Hakyeon's voice, his eyes, his smile and the soft touch of his fingers combing through his hair before he fell asleep to Hakyeon's lullaby. 

*

Starlight's Charms is having a rare slow day yet Hakyeon is feeling unusually tired. Even his employees who pretend to ignore him most days look worried about him. The employees in question, Wonshik and Jaehwan, are huddled behind a shelf of flowers discussing Hakyeon's lack of sunny smiles and his usual hugs he forces on them. "Are you two talking about me?" The two grown men jump at Hakyeon's voice, looking guilty as Hakyeon squints at them. "No! No, we were just discussing what new charms we should try to make. Wonshik wants to try nipple piercings because they're easier to hide," Jaehwan says quickly. On the side Wonshik splutters and chokes on spit at Jaehwan's excuse. Hakyeon sighs, "I know I'm not at my best today, you don't need to lie. Besides I'm sure Wonshik would rather pierce your nipples," he says to Jaehwan, making the usually loud man go quiet, "I just had a really bad night's sleep. The dream's kind of fuzzy though. One thing I remember for sure is this huge fluffy cat that was being mean to me," Hakyeon sighs tiredly again. Wonshik and Jaehwan exchange looks. "Maybe we should close up early? No one's really coming in today," Wonshik tries to suggest. "No, you never know who needs help from us, we open and close according to schedule no matter what," Hakyeon says firmly. This time the two employees sigh in resign knowing their boss (and best friend though they deny it) was going to work himself into an early death someday.

Starlight's Charms was Hakyeon's pride and love bottled in one. The shop started from a hobby, well a few hobbies really but Hakyeon was the one that started it all. His hobby for candle making and gardening as a young boy developed into a skill not many had or bothered to learn when one could simply go buy the more trusted products sold by the Guardians for the public. Using candles to ward off evil creatures, for cures and treatments, protection from spirits or bad luck, flowery scents for your home, even mosquito repellents, you name it and Hakyeon had a candle for it. Wonshik and Jaehwan who were roped into the business had their own areas of expertise. Wonshik charmed piercings used for protection or wards and Jaehwan specialised in tattoos, which basically did the same as the piercings, and drawing his own charms that were used as bindings or seals. Together they served the city, not like the Guardians, but they offered their own little protection to anyone who wanted it. Their clients were more often desperate customers mixed up in illegal business so they couldn't go the Guardians for help, freelance hunters and witches who deemed the Guardian's products to be more modern and weak compared to the more traditional methods such as Hakyeon's candles.

*

After finally closing Starlight's Charm's, Hakyeon feels like one of the walking dead and he would know, after having a close run in with one recently near a cemetery while on a trip to procure some flowers for a new candle. He drops onto his bed after lighting a candle for heavy sleep mixed with good dreams. He closes his eyes and in no time he drifts off to the scent of cherry plums.

Hakyeon opens his eyes to be surrounded by darkness. He feels fuzzy and disoriented for some reason. Weird, his candles have never failed him before. The scent of cherry plums is gone and Hakyeon belatedly realizes he's not on his bed anymore. Before he can move though, he hears something soft humming through the darkness. At first Hakyeon wonders if this is what a siren actually sounds like and he understands perfectly how easily men have fallen prey to the call of a siren. The humming stops abruptly and a dull light illuminates the room Hakyeon is standing in. The first thing he notices is that a very beautiful man is sitting on a bed staring at him, a sharp blade resting next to his pillow. The second thing he registers is that a huge orange persian is glaring at him. For some reason this all seems familiar to him but he's not sure how. He takes another look at the glaring cat and squints at him. "Ah! It's you! Leo! Am I right? There's only so many overweight cats that look as mean as this one." A small laugh interrupts him and he looks over to the man on the bed. "You remember Leo but not me? Should I take this as an insult?" His quiet voice almost sounds like he is offended but Hakyeon spies a smirk on his lips. Hakyeon looks at the man who simply stares back with arched eyebrows. "Taekwoon!" Hakyeon exclaims, his memories of the other finally resurfacing. "But I thought you were just a dream...unless I'm dreaming again," he looks at Taekwoon in question. Taekwoon shrugs, "I wasn't really expecting you here again either. It's late again too so you should stay." He pats a spot on the bed near him. 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon talk late into the night, Leo purring loudly in Taekwoon's lap and throwing occasional glares Hakyeon's way. Hakyeon talks and talks and Taekwoon listens, piecing together bits of Hakyeon's life. Taekwoon still thinks Hakyeon is probably a lost, wandering ghost, how else to explain what was happening in his room in the middle of the night. It's easy, if one knew how, to exorcise a ghost like Hakyeon. Lost and confused the spirits wander around with no memories of their death. They move on when they realize they're no longer part of the living world or if their regrets that are keeping them back are resolved. Taekwoon could help Hakyeon move on but at the same time he doesn't want to. Selfish, he knows, but he can't help it as he fondly listens to Hakyeon tell him about all the times he found his employees, Jaehwan and Wonshik, making 'heart eyes' and 'love sighs' to each other. "And they're still in denial that they like each other!" Hakyeon rants, finally having someone to complain to about his dense friends. This makes Taekwoon thinks of Sanghyuk and Hongbin who purposely try to get under each other's skin all the time. Maybe their slaps on the heads and sighs of frustration are their version of 'heart eyes' and 'love sighs'. 

His train of thought stops when he realizes Hakyeon is looking at him expectantly, "Sorry, what did you say?" Hakyeon looks a little unsure, having to repeat his question, his cheeks lightly dusted with a blush, "I asked if you have someone you like?" Hakyeon's blush must be contagious because Taekwoon can feel his face and the tips of ears growing warm but he shakes his head in response to Hakyeon's question. It's true, sort of, but Taekwoon's not sure if it's okay to tell a ghost that he think's he's cute or that he's growing more fond of his bright, chatty personality. "Ah well me neither, I don't really have time for that sort of thing considering the type of business I run." Intrigued, Taekwoon asks exactly what kind of business Hakyeon is working in. Hakyeon is more than happy to fill him in on how he started Starlight's Charms. 

Hakyeon looks at the clock on the wall. It's past three once again. While he and Taekwoon were getting carried away talking, well at least Hakyeon did, the time slipped away without them noticing. Hakyeon had to practically force Taekwoon into his bed before singing him another lullaby. Taekwoon had drifted off in less time than he did the other night. Hakyeon too is feeling sleepy but he doesn't know how to leave. He slumps down on the bed next to Taekwoon watching him breathe evenly in his sleep. Leo is settled between them, still purring loudly. Hakyeon's eyes close of their own accord, the last thing he sees is Taekwoon, with his inky hair a mess, eyelashes fanned out and his lips slightly parted, just a breath away before he succumbs to the darkness. When he opens his eyes again, Hakyeon is on his own bed, his hand reaching out for Taekwoon.

*

"So let me get this straight. You've been having strangely realistic dreams where you're in this hot guy's room with his fat cat, talking about life in the middle of the night?" Jaehwan says, looking expectantly at Hakyeon. "Hey Leo's not fat, his fluff just gives him more volume," Hakyeon protests, though he's not sure why he's defending the persian. "But yes you've got the gist of it," Hakyeon says while mixing petals together for a simple scented candle. Jaehwan doesn't say anything but he exchanges a look with Wonshik who's been sitting quietly to the side. Hakyeon's sharp eyes don't miss the silent communication, too accustomed to keeping an eye on the other two since they were kids. "What is it? They're just dreams aren't they? Unless he's some kind of dream demon that's going to kill me in my sleep?!" Wonshik shakes his head at the elder's theatrics, "Whatever it is, it's taking a toll on your body. We need to figure out how to stop it." Hakyeon does feel tired but at the same time he doesn't want to give up their night meetings where they simply talk or, when Hakyeon can see how tired Taekwoon is, he sings for him till he falls asleep. He doesn't mention any of this though, knowing that Jaehwan and Wonshik will only worry about him more. 

A few days later Hakyeon is cornered just before he opens Starlight's Charms in the morning. Wonshik looks kind of shifty, a look he often wears when he's not sure if he should follow one of Jaehwan's crazy plans. He turns to Jaehwan, "You guys aren't eloping and leaving me on my own are you?! I wanted to decorate and plan your wedding!" Wonshik turns an alarming shade of red meanwhile Jaehwan looks like he's seriously considering Hakyeon's words. Wonshik slaps him the back of his head, whining, "Don't encourage him!" "Hakyeon, as much as I wouldn't mind riding off into the sunset with Wonshikie, we're here to discuss you." "What about me? I'm not eloping with anyone." "...Not yet at least." At Hakyeon's quizzical expression, Jaehwan sighs, "Hakyeon we know you like Taekwoon even though you don't even know if he's real. This is the first time we've seen you like this in years." Hakyeon makes no signs if denial, already aware of how often his thoughts are clouded by the hunter. 

"We think we know what's happening to you," Wonshik explains, "This isn't something that's common. It's mostly hereditary but you wouldn't know since your parents died when you were young, but our parents all worked together right? Jaehwan found records in his father's old journals about your mother. She apparently used to have dreams of your father before they met but it turned out that she was performing astral projections without knowing it. She used to appear in a semi-corporeal form at night and that's how the two met. You've probably been doing it since you were a child but you just don't remember." "So how am I remembering Taekwoon now?" "Who knows, there's not a lot of records about astral projection to know the why's and how's," Jaehwan answers, "Just old superstitions and sayings." "Like what?" Jaehwan, looking shifty now, looks to Wonshik for an answer. "Well...there's this one thing I remember my mom used to say about your parents," he says looking at Hakyeon, "Your mom could've appeared anywhere but she always ended up with you father, like she was pulled there. Like they were meant to be or..." "Or?" "Or like they were soulmates." 

There's silence after Wonshik finishes, Hakyeon staring at his two friends, taking a while to absorb everything Wonshik said. "...So you're saying that Taekwoon's like really real? Like a real human and not just my hot imaginary friend? And we're soulmates and meant to be? And I've been fighting with the man's cat and babbling all sorts of nonsense to him in the middle of the night?!" Jaehwan and Wonshik nod in unison, not sure how to respond to their friend who looks like he's going into shock. Wonshik catches Hakyeon just as he slumps against the wall and drags him over to a chair. Jaehwan fetches two of Hakyeon's calming candles and set them alight on either side of Hakyeon who's staring blankly at the wall. "...Is he gonna be alright?" Wonshik asks, looking at Hakyeon. "Don't worry about him, he just regretting a few life decisions," Jaehwan responds as Hakyeon whispers to himself in a mortified voice, "I argued with the cat about his diet." Mentally Hakyeon wonders how he'll ever face the hunter again, knowing he was real and that he was in love with him...

*

Taekwoon is bleeding, blood running down one side of his face from a gash on his temple. He ignores the throbbing burn of it and aims his last knife at the group of undead surrounding him. The blade impales one of the undead but there are more swarming to take it's place. Out of blades to throw, Taekwoon has no choice but to pull out his katana. Most hunters would not fight the undead in close combat for fear of being bitten and infected by the mindless beings (except for Sanghyuk) but most hunters can't move as fast as Taekwoon. The first time Hongbin and Sanghyuk had ever seen him in action with his katana, Sanghyuk had called him "the new Kenshin Himura". Hongbin and Sanghyuk weren't far behind either, Hongbin with his spear, staying well out of reach while plunging the sharp blade into his opponents. Sanghyuk on the other hand went against the norms as per usual and fought with a pair of trench knives. When they used to freelance Sanghyuk had used brass knuckles but when they joined the organization he upgraded to trench knives, the knuckle guards sharp and pointed. Taekwoon could spot the younger boy fearlessly punching and stabbing the undead close to him while slashing his own opponents with his sword and continuously moving out of reach before he could be bitten.

After piling the bodies of the undead and setting the mass on fire Taekwoon slumps to the ground. It's been a while since they had fight like this one but it gave Taekwoon an excuse to use his katana for once. The poor thing had been sitting at home collecting dust for ages now. Taekwoon carefully wipes the blood off the blade on his clothes, caring more for the sword that was once his father's than smearing the foul black blood of the undead on himself. He feels fine mostly, maybe a little dizzy from blood loss but at least none of them were injured seriously. It could have been worse considering the report had said a few undead were spotted near the cemetery. It certainly had not been just "a few" and Taekwoon wonders how on earth anyone could have missed the huge gathering of undead walking out of the cemetery. It was very unusual for groups of undead to be this large and to stay together like a pack rather than wandering off on their own, meaning they had a specific target. That would mean a necromancer was involved but there were no obvious targets in the area. The Guardians had no branches nearby and while Taekwoon's new place was nearby he's had no run ins with any necromancers or undead...

A shout interrupts Taekwoon's train of thoughts. He turns to see Hongbin and Sanghyuk arguing as usual. "I'm telling you I'm fine! It's just a little blood. Taek's had his head bashed in, go mother him!" "Taekwoon doesn't have blood literally running down from his neck! So shut up and stop moving!" Hongbin is very threatening when he's like this and Taekwoon doesn't understand why Sanghyuk still tries to resist. "Hyukkie let Bin treat you before you pass out and we can't carry you back, you oversized giant." Despite Taekwoon's light-hearted words, Sanghyuk can hear the warning. Taekwoon watches from the side as the youngest reluctantly relents and lets Hongbin clean him up. Under Hongbin's orders Sanghyuk takes off his bloodied shirt. As Hongbin gets to work cleaning the wounds as best as he can, Taekwoon notices the silence from Sanghyuk. Usually he'd still be complaining and pouting but now he's uncharacteristically quiet. Then Taekwoon notices that despite the blood loss, there is a slight pink tint to Sanghyuk's cheeks and when Hongbin asks him a question he averts his eyes. Hongbin as well is handling him far more gently than he usually does, not even berating him for all the injuries he received. Interesting. It reminds Taekwoon of the conversation he had with Hakyeon. Not exactly heart-eyes but there's definitely something there. Taekwoon feels a slight pang in his chest, wanting to see the ghost who's smile and laughter was like actual sunshine in the darkness of the night.

*

After the disaster with the horde of undead, Taekwoon's team take the next day off not because they needed rest or anything but it's a full moon so they take advantage of the situation to stay out of the office. They meet up for breakfast, Sanghyuk wearing huge shades to hide his eyes. They decide to camp out at Taekwoon's for the whole day for "bonding time" as Sanghyuk put it while pulling out a stack of dvds and "not because your TV is bigger or anything Taek". Usually Hongbin complains about Sanghyuk's obsession for 2D characters but this time he sits next to Sanghyuk on Taekwoon's small couch, quietly joining the younger for what seems like his usual whole day anime marathon. Leaving the other two, Taekwoon heads to his own room where Leo is sprawled out on the centre of the bed in a patch of sunlight shining through the window. The persian wakes up when Taekwoon slumps down next to him. "Hyukkie and Binnie are here, want to say hi?" Usually the persian would suck up to the other two, preening under their attention but this time he curls up on Taekwoon's stomach and goes back to sleep. Taekwoon tries not to gasp, the heavy feline squashing his lungs, but he upholds the unwritten rule that you can't move once an animal falls asleep on you. After a few minutes of struggling to breathe and shifting around without waking up Leo, he finally settles into a comfortable position. He wonders if he'll see Hakyeon later. The ghost didn't always appear every night and lately he hasn't shown up. Maybe the ghost finally realized what he was on his own?

After what feels like hours later, Taekwoon is still on bed, staring at the ceiling. Leo had rolled off onto the bed in his sleep and looks like he's dreaming, ears and whiskers twitching constantly. Taekwoon's stomach not-so-gently reminds him that it's time for lunch. With a groan he gets up and finds that Sanghyuk and Hongbin are right where he left them, the only difference is that they both fell asleep. Hongbin's head is resting on Sanghyuk's shoulder, tucked into the crook of the younger's neck. Taekwoon quickly snaps a picture before they wake up. His kitchen is mostly bare at the moment so Taekwoon decides to go out and buy lunch, leaving the other two sleeping.

When he returns, Sanghyuk and Hongbin are awake and watching anime again. A closer look and Taekwoon notices that both are still curled into each other's sides. He shuts the door loudly, alerting them of his return. He watches with satisfaction as the two break apart slowly, both avoiding eye contact and looking slightly embarrassed as if only just realizing how close they were. Taekwoon shakes his head at the two, feigning ignorance and calling them to the kitchen for food.

*

It's late and Hakyeon's tired and ready to close up but there's still one last customer in Starlight's charms. It's not his customer but Wonshik's. A boy who looks to be in his mid teens is getting his ears pierced. It takes a while to get done as Wonshik needs to charm the earrings. Hakyeon wants to ask why someone so young needs those kinds of piercings but he knows there are many out there just like this boy, learning to fight so they can live. Hakyeon thinks of Taekwoon, a hunter since he was a teenager much like this one. His family killed when he was a child. His last memory of his father, being handed a sword and the words, "You have to live on." His mother hiding him under the bed in a final attempt to protect her son. Hakyeon shakes his head at the memory of the night Taekwoon told him about his past, remembering how pale and fragile the hunter had looked in the moonlight, but his eyes defiant, shining with unshed tears. Looking at the boy in the shop, he has the same look in his eyes, steeled and set to face what the world threw at him.

*

Hakyeon watches the teenager fearlessly walking down the street in the dark, ready to close the shop but he spies movement in the dark across the street. The dull street lights barely illuminating the shadows in the alleys. Focusing on the movement, Hakyeon finally sees what's causing the shadows to shift, a slow staggered mass of limbs ambling forth in the direction of Starlight's Charms. Hakyeon rears back in alarm, automatically slamming the door shut, locking it and the windows' blinds. Wonshik and Jaehwan are right behind him and he hurriedly motions for them to peep through the blinds. They turn to him, both wearing horrified expressions. Despite their line of business they're not actually fit for actual fighting. Hakyeon's the oldest and even though they make fun of him for it, Wonshik and Jaehwan look to him for instructions. He quickly whispers instructions to the two, trying not to flinch when he hears the first of the undead trying to get through the door and windows. "Jaehwan, put up all your strongest seals on the doors and windows. Wonshik get the poison and paralyzing candles from the back." The windows rattle and Hakyeon feels it in his bones. He needs to call the Guardians immediately because their defences won't last long against the horde outside. He spins around trying to locate his phone and he spots in on the ground near the door. He races for it just when there's a crash. The grunts and bellows of the undead are louder now and the last thing Hakyeon hears is another crash before he feels a sharp pain on the side of his head, heavy and throbbing. There's broken shards of glass digging into his back and he can hear Wonshik and Jaehwan shouting. He tries to tell them to stay back but his vision and mind slips off into the dark.

*

It's late at night and Sanghyuk has the final episode of Bleach on while complaining about it being the final episode. He and Hongbin are still on the couch but this time Taekwoon's on floor between their dangling legs. All the lights are off but the bright silver light from the full moon is shining through the windows. Taekwoon's nodding off, maybe from seeing the same episode for the hundredth time, when Leo comes crashing into him. The persian looks frantic and is making ruff loud meows and biting Taekwoon. Slightly alarmed, the three humans stop the anime and follow the persian when he runs quickly to Taekwoon's room. Before even flicking on the lights Taekwoon knows Hakyeon's there, the room smelling of flowers but at the same time Taekwoon is sensing a distraught, panicked presence. The lights turned on, they see Hakyeon trembling in a corner. Upon seeing Taekwoon, Hakyeon throws himself at the hunter, tears running down his cheeks. "Taekwoon please help us! I l-left Wonshik and Jaehwan alone a-and we were surrounded. P-please, your the only one I can ask for help now!" "What do you mean? What's happening Hakyeon?" Taekwoon asks hurriedly, trying to make sense of Hakyeon's stuttered crying. "Undead! E-everywhere. They're surrounding the shop. You have to save them-" Hakyeon's form flickers and disappears altogether.

The three hunters are silent for a short moment before Taekwoon grabs his knives and katana and runs out of the room. Sanghyuk automatically rushes to retrieve his trench knives and follows Taekwoon without even questioning it. Hongbin takes his spear but he stops them before they leave, "Taek what's happening? Who or what was that? Where are we going?" Taekwoon looks at them with pleading eyes, asking for their help despite not knowing what they were getting into. "I thought he might have been a lost ghost but I don't think so anymore. He told me before his shop's near the city's cemetery we fought the undead the other day. Please, I don't have all the answers right now, but he needs my help." The younger hunters look at the desperate expression on their friend before nodding in unison. "Lead the way, we'll follow," Hongbin says.

*

"Hyuk can you smell the undead? They're nearby." Taekwoon lives fifteen minutes away from the cemetery but at the rate they were sprinting through the dark streets, one would think that starved vampires were chasing prey down the streets. In a few minutes they're already there in the general area but as Taekwoon doesn't know the exact address, they're relying on Sanghyuk's heightened wolf senses. The youngest takes a sharp turn into an ally and the other two follow immediately. The first thing they see is a shifting, swarming mass of undead, much like the pack they fought, in front a shop with shattered windows and a broken down door. The hunters instantly move in, slashing and stabbing at the undead, trying to make it inside Starlight's Charms. Fuelled by the memory of Hakyeon trembling and crying, Taekwoon carves a path through the undead, leaving behind severed limbs and splatters of black blood.

By the time they make it into the shop, the hunters are all covered in splashes of red and black blood. There is something happening inside, the undead eerily still and silent. There at the centre of everything is a hooded figure holding onto another person. Taekwoon figures this should be the necromancer if his outfit is anything to go by. A hooded cloak with dark runes embroidered on them and a necklace of small skulls. He looks at the intruders without surprise and turns towards them, showing the person he has in his grasp. Hakyeon looks pale and frightened just like he did when he appeared in Taekwoon's room, struggling to free himself from the necromancer's hold. To the side, two undead are holding down two other persons, who Taekwoon assumes are Wonshik and Jaehwan.

The necromancer hisses at them, "I see help has arrived but it's too late. I'm going to kill this one first and make him into one of my own." "Why him? He's nothing special for you to want to make him one of yours," Taekwoon asks, trying to stall. He needs to figure out how to get Hakyeon away from the necromancer. Just then Taekwoon feels something being shoved into the back pocket of his pants. "It's only fair, he killed my first child so now he and his friends are going to be mine." The necromancer holds a dagger against Hakyeon's throat and a thin line of blood wells up under the blade, "Drop your weapons and behave or the other two will die," he says while motioning to Wonshik and Jaehwan. Hakyeon begins to struggle again, looking at his friends being held down. At Taekwoon's nod, Sanghyuk and Hongbin throw down their weapons. Sanghyuk's hands are mostly covered in blood, but he only threw down one of his pair of trench knives and then Taekwoon understands the weight in his back pocket. "You too. Lower your sword," the necromancer says to Taekwoon. Very slowly he pulls the sheathed sword free with one hand and moves to put it down. In the instant the he senses the necromancer lower his guard, his eyes not as focused on Taekwoon, his posture more bold, not hiding behind Hakyeon as much and radiating confidence, Taekwoon pulls the trench knife free and aims it the necromancer's head. The blade flies through the air before anyone can blink, and Hakyeon very nearly faints from shock. The blade is sticking out an inch away from him, imbedded in the necromancer's forehead. One by one the remaining undead all drop down, their creator no longer alive to animate them.

The dagger at Hakyeon's throat clatters to the ground along with the dead necromancer, and when he thinks he's actually going to faint or at least fall flat on his face, he falls into steady, blood-slick arms. He wrinkles his nose at the blood and looks up at his rescuer before smacking him on the chest. At Taekwoon's surprised expression he explains, "If I ever wanted a knight in shining armour, he's definitely not supposed to show up late and covered in smelly blood!" Taekwoon just stares at the smaller man for ten seconds before laughing out loud. At Hakyeon's pout he laughs even more, eyes tearing up and his body shaking from the laughter. "Well it's not like my damsel in distress is crying or shaking in fear like most would," he replies. "-Hello! Yes we're alright here if anyone wants to know!" At Jaehwan's shout, Hakyeon freezes in Taekwoon's arms, as if only just remembering the current situation. Taekwoon turns around as well to check on his friends. Sanghyuk and Hongbin are standing side by side, arms folded and eyebrows arched, staring at Taekwoon. Both red and flustered, Taekwoon and Hakyeon introduce their friends to each other and explain the situation, ignoring the teasing grins from both sides. 

*

After cleaning up the mess and burning the bodies, somehow everyone ends up at Taekwoon's house once again. Sanghyuk breaks out Taekwoon's not-so-secret stash of ice-cream much to everyone's delight, excluding Taekwoon of course. However, watching Hakyeon trying to share his ice-cream with Leo and his bright smile when Leo finally gives in makes it worth giving up his ice-cream. Leo is enjoying the attention (and the ice-cream) as the new humans declare their love for him until the loud one (Jaehwan) says, "So this is the fat cat you argued with!" Hakyeon laughs at Jaehwan after he receives a scratch from Leo, knowing how it feels all too well. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk become ecstatic when Sanghyuk resumes his anime marathon that they left off. Wonshik and Hongbin shake their heads at them, the two finally having found someone to share their excitement over anime. Taekwoon, exhausted for once, declares he's heading to bed, saying the others can squish into his one small guest bedroom if they want. At Hakyeon's unsure look, looking like he wants to follow, Taekwoon nods and heads to his room with Hakyeon following behind.

When Hakyeon and Taekwoon make their quiet escape, their friends don't say anything but exchange knowing grins. Jaehwan and Wonshik are given the couch as they're guests and Sanghyuk and Hongbin make a nest of blankets on the floor for themselves. Eventually Jaehwan and Wonshik get tired and sleepy, heading to the guest room to sleep. The bed is kind of small, and Jaehwan and Wonshik are definitely not on the small side but they make it work, Jaehwan taking the initiative to snuggle against Wonshik, wrapping his arms around him. At first Wonshik freezes but Jaehwan is warm and he relaxes into the hold, his back pressed against Jaehwan's chest. Lying silently in the dark for a while, he's not sure if Jaehwan is awake or not but he whispers, "Jaehwan? Whether you're awake or not, I'm just glad we're here and you're okay. I was really worried today but I'm just happy you're with me now." At first there's no response but then the arms around him tighten and the steady breath against the back of his neck becomes shaky, "I'm glad too Wonshikie, but an army of undead isn't enough to keep me away from you, you know that right?" "I know." Neither say anything else but they understand each other perfectly even with little to no words spoken, their tangled fingers and breaths louder than words.

*

Even with everyone else asleep, Hongbin and Sanghyuk are still up, anime still on but it's more like background noise at this point. They're still wired from the fight, and Sanghyuk usually has trouble sleeping on full moons. He turns to Hongbin who's petting Leo in his lap, "Hey, want more ice-cream?" At Hongbin's nod he get up and heads for the kitchen. Between the six grown men who all like sweets, Taekwoon's bucket of ice-cream is mostly finished. He kind of feels sorry for Taekwoon. There's enough to fill Taekwoon's One Piece mug that was a birthday gift from Sanghyuk years ago. He sticks two spoons in the mug and returns to the blanket nest. Leo is gone, and Hongbin is still watching the anime on the TV. He doesn't look away but reaches for a spoon. At the same Sanghyuk reaches for the same spoon and it's knocked out of the cup and hits Sanghyuk on the face. Hongbin looks surprised at first but the sight of Sanghyuk with chocolate ice-cream smeared on his face is too much for him. He laughs at the younger until he crosses his arms and starts to pout, "Binnie, you made this mess so clean it up." Hongbin stops laughing and looks at the younger, "When are you gonna learn to start cleaning up after yourself?" he asks. "Never. You like cleaning right, you'll have to stick with me all the time then right?" "Brat." Hongbin leans up and instead of wiping off the ice-cream, he moves closer and licks the ice-cream off Sanghyuk's cheek. The younger turns red and stares at the TV, forgetting how to speak, the soft feeling of Hongbin's tongue still there like static on his skin. When his voice returns he looks back at Hongbin, "I guess this means you'll always stay by my side then?" "Yeah. Always."

*

After leaving their friends alone, Taekwoon and Hakyeon settle on Taekwoon's bed. It's strange finally being there after all those nights. Taekwoon looks like he doesn't know where or how to start so Hakyeon starts instead. He tells him how they figured out his visits were astral projections and how he probably inherited to ability from his mother. Taekwoon listens, taking in everything Hakyeon tells him, although he still can't get it in his head that yes Hakyeon's there and he's real and not a lost ghost that was going to move on at some point. After Hakyeon's explanation, Taekwoon asks him a question that's been bothering him the entire evening, "Is it true that you killed the necromancer's first undead?" Hakyeon looks surprised and a little sheepish, "Yeah it's really my fault but I didn't know and it was following me when I went to get some flowers! And how was I supposed to know necromancers had some weird hang-up on their first undead!?" "But how did you kill it?" "Ah...well you see I carry around some candles with me at all times for protection and I lit a paralyzing one and threw it at the undead. It's really strong but as long as you don't smell it you'll be okay. So when it became paralyzed it fell down I dragged over to the pond near the cemetery where there's a small colony of kappa living there. I kinda just rolled him into the pond and left him there for the kappa to play with."

After Hakyeon finishes his story, Taekwoon is staring at him in awe. He waves his hand in front of Taekwoon, "Hello? Anyone home?" Taekwoon catches his hand, "I don't know whether to think you're incredibly smart, brave or dumb." At Hakyeon's squawk he smiles, "But I probably wouldn't have met you today otherwise. I thought you were just a little lost ghost." "A ghost? Do you normally let ghosts into your bed at night?" Taekwoon blushes at Hakyeon's choice of words, "No but I keep thinking that you're not real and you're going to disappear when I wake up in the morning," he admits. Hakyeon raises his hand, still held in Taekwoon's, and squeezes their fingers together. "Does this feel real?" At Taekwoon's nod he continues moving their hands till he presses Taekwoon's hand to his chest, over his heart, his heartbeat erratic. "And this? Can you feel it? Is my heartbeat real?" When Taekwoon nods again, he releases his hand and leans up, closer to Taekwoon. He stops a breath away from Taekwoon, "Do you believe I'm here Taekwoon?" The murmured "Yes" is a soft sigh against his lips when they close the gap, soft, slightly chapped lips brush and the warmth of Hakyeon's breath when he parts his lips finally make everything real. He chases the heat, his tongue rubbing against Hakyeon's. Hakyeon's fingers tangle in his hair, pulling when Taekwoon traces the roof of his mouth. There's the taste of chocolate and the scent of flowers that followed Hakyeon stifled him, the feeling of just Hakyeon surrounding him. They part, breathless and panting, and slump down on the bed together. When they've both calmed down, curved into each other, limbs slotted together, Taekwoon's head is resting against Hakyeon's chest, tucked under Hakyeon's chin, nodding off. Then Hakyeon's soft voice pulls him back slightly, "I made a candle for your insomnia. Do you want it?" "No, I don't need anything more than this," he replies, and it's true with Hakyeon there holding onto him. At that moment, the only thing Taekwoon is sure of is Hakyeon. He can't see Hakyeon but his heartbeat is there assuring him, the constant thumping lulling him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me re-watching all my favourite anime recently. The weapons used are actually inspired by different anime. Taekwoon's katana-Rurouni Kenshin, Hongbin's spear-seirei no moribito, Hyuk's trench knives-Asuma's chakra blades in Naruto.


End file.
